An image pickup device for picking up a moving image has become widespread and many users can pick up a moving image casually. Since a user can pick up moving images by a simple operation, the user picks up images of streets and landscapes as his or her fancy dictates. As a result, a large amount of picked up image data is accumulated.
When a large amount of moving image data is accumulated as described above, it is difficult for a user to memorize all the positions where images are picked up even if they are picked up by oneself. Accordingly, it is necessary to correlate the data of picked up moving images to the positions where they were picked up by some sort of method. For example, there is proposed a recording system for recording image data picked up by a camera portion and position data obtained by GPS (Global Positioning System) by associating them to each other (refer to, for example, Patent Document 1).
Patent Document 1 Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2003-18506 (FIG. 5)